


#5- Wetting in a Sexy Outfit

by TwerkwoodForest



Series: Omovember/Peecember Prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Omorashi, Panties, Pee, Piss, Watersports, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwerkwoodForest/pseuds/TwerkwoodForest
Summary: Hux bought panties to wear for his next run in with Kylo and decides to try them out first.





	#5- Wetting in a Sexy Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't feel like studying for finals so I wrote about Hux pissing himself on purpose while wearing a tiny lace man-thong. Enjoy! Also, all of these are posted on my trash Tumblr blog imnottrashimrecycling.

Gods had these encounters with Ren been on Hux’s mind. That’s all he’d been able to think about since the tour of Starkiller. That was weeks ago. This of course lead to his current situation. Kylo hadn’t been on the Finalizer for a few days due to a mission and Hux was getting desperate in several senses. He ached for another encounter with the masked man (though preferably without the mask so he could look at Ren’s beautifully imperfect face).

Earlier that day, the general had been in a dull with several other important officers and his mind had drifted off to the last time he and Ren were together. After Ren had seduced him into pissing his uniform in the shower, the commander had plugged the drain and sat in the bottom, making excellent use of the “luxurious” combo tubs high ranking officials got. Just moments after reaching orgasm, Ren was hard again. Of course Hux wouldn’t have noticed if the other man hadn’t pulled him into his chest. The two had sat there until the water turned cold and Hux had begun to nod off in his post orgasm glow. The last thing he remembered was waking up later that day in Ren’s bed. Unfortunately, the daydream gave him an uncomfortably restrained hard on. He had to wait until everyone else had long since left the meeting room in order to stiffly walk back to his quarters.

The state of his loins had caused him to think irrationally and he, in hopes of something happening with Ren again would happen, bought proper apparel for the occasion.  Hux made sure his purchase was anonymous first and settled on a pair of lacy panties. They were much too small to actually function outside of the bedroom. The front was barely enough to contain his cock even though he wasn’t _that_ large. Unlike Ren. The back of the garment was practically nonexistent, just a simple strip of lace to cup his buttocks.

The explicit package arrived a few days later. Hux however had gone too long without touching himself and needed to let go after a particularly stressful day and decided to try the panties out before trying them with Ren.  As soon as the general arrived back at his quarters for his sleep shift, he began drinking water. Three hours later and his bladder was bursting at the seams. Hux had been sitting in just the lace garment while drinking fluids and reading through emails. He turned off the data pad and went to his refresher. The ginger took a seat in the tub and began to palm himself through the sheer fabric much like Kylo had done. Each time his hand pressed down another wave of desperation washed through him. He could even feel the heat of his urine bubbling its way up his length. In an attempt to last longer, he pinched the tip of his member with one hand and continued the gyrating ministrations with the other.

As much as he wanted this to last, his body apparently didn’t care about that and leaked anyway. The general let out one of the lewdest moans he’d ever heard when a few drops slipped past his iron grip. Hux stemmed the flow and massaged the piss into the skin of his cock. The dam didn’t hold for long and the general gave up on holding the stream back. He let out a sharp gasp when he felt his bladder begin to empty. Piss was jetting out of the side of the panties where his cock rested, slightly distorted by his foreskin and the fabric. One hand continued to rub himself as rivulets of pale yellow run towards the drain. The relief had him rock solid by the time the urine had left his system. Hux pulled himself out of the tight confines of the lace and vigorously stroked himself to the end. Pearly drops mingled with the last bit of gold still at the bottom of the tub.  He couldn’t wait to try the lacy underthings out with Ren. Hux really wanted to see the commander lose control of his libido again.


End file.
